neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection
}} |released=Pre 1986It had to be available by the time his Portrait mentioned it. |publisher= |subject=Defence Against the Dark Arts |copies=*Hogwarts textbook *Harry Potter *Flourish and Blotts }} The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection is a book authored by Professor Quentin Trimble. This book provides insight and information on various dark creatures, it also contains some information on how to cast certain defensive and offensive spells, such as the Knockback Jinx and the Wand-Lighting Charm. A copy of this book at Flourish and Blotts costs 1 Galleon. History It is a required textbook for both first year and fourth year Defence Against the Dark Arts students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This book is an item on the 1991 school list of mandatory required textbooks. Known contents Werewolf bites should be thoroughly and magically cleaned, as the werewolf’s fangs are venomous. However, there is no cure once you have become a werewolf, so try and avoid being bitten at all costs. Avoid the Red Cap, a Dark dwarfish creature that lurks in places where blood has been shed and will attempt to bludgeon the unwary to death. The Zombie dwells only in the Southern part of America. It is an example, like the Vampire, of the Living Dead and may be recognised by its greyish colour and its rotten smell. The hag is a child-eating creature of human appearance, though likely to have more warts than the average witch. Known contents Spells *Curse of the Bogies *Green Sparks *Red Sparks *Knockback Jinx *Smokescreen Spell *Wand-Lighting Charm *Wand-Extinguishing Charm Creatures *Hags - The hag is a child-eating creature of human appearance, though likely to have more warts than the average witch. *Red Caps - Avoid the Red Cap, a Dark dwarfish creature that lurks in places where blood has been shed and will attempt to bludgeon the unwary to death. *Vampires - Noted to be members of the Living Dead, along with Zombies. *Werewolf Bites - Werewolf bites should be thoroughly and magically cleaned, as the werewolf’s fangs are venomous. However, there is no cure once you have become a werewolf, so try and avoid being bitten at all costs. *Zombies - The Zombie dwells only in the Southern part of America. It is an example, like the Vampire, of the Living Dead and may be recognised by its greyish colour and its rotten smell. Behind the scenes ]] *It is possible, given that this was the required textbook for that year and that "Moody" wanted his class to read about resisting the Imperius Curse, that such a topic was covered in this book. *In the console versions of the Prisoner of Azkaban video game, Fred and George's shop has three chapters of the same book. It can only be accessed by Hermione Granger in the lead, at which point the twins will challenge her to find nine statues around Hogwarts and every three statues found grants her access to one of the chapters. The first and second chapter grants her the knowledge to cast more powerful versions of the Knockback Jinx and the Disarming Charm respectively, while the final chapter grants her the knowledge for faster casting speed for all spells, even the non-combative ones. It also extends to Harry and Ron, as Fred and George told Hermoine to teach the two what she learned from the book's chapters. Appearances * * * * * (mentioned only) Notes and references es:Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección fr:Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger it:Le Forze Oscure: guida all'autodifesa pl:Ciemne moce: Poradnik samoobrony pt-br:As Forças das Trevas: Um Guia para Sua Proteção ru:Тёмные силы: пособие по самозащите Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts books Category:Harry Potter's possessions Category:Hogwarts textbooks Category:Magizoology books Category:Spellbooks